Mystic Angel
by Anna1025
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth Jones, Victor's cousin-in-law, went on the spaceship with them? What would happen if she catches a certain Hothead, attention? What would happen if she joins Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben's team? Well the Fantastic Five happens! Will Annabeth be able to help her team defeat her cousin-in-law? What powers did she get? Johnny/OC
1. Chapter 1: Going To Space

**Chapter 1: Going To Space**

_**Followes the first movie of Fantastic Four...**_

_**Nina Dobrev plays Annabeth Jones**_

_**Annabeth Jones is a College Student studying Astronomey. She is 20 years old.**_

_**She is a cousin-in-law of Victor von Doom**_

**POV = Point of View**

**Anna = Annabeth's nickname**

**Beth = Annabeth's nickname**

**Annie = Annabeth's nickname**

Annabeth's POV:

I was happy that my cousin-in-law, Victor von Doom, was going to let me observe him and the team on the space craft. I mean, think of all the discoveries in finding out about the stars and if the cosmic energy clouds can help our planet! That would be a big success! That could save thousands of lives! That would be totally awesome!

I was walking into the space-plane that would bring us to Victor's spacecrat that would let his team get the DNA without getting harmed. I was walking into the dressing area for the women and saw my close friend, Susan Storm or Susie as I like to call her, in there and looking at the suit. I smiled and she looked my way.

"Anna! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in a while!" Susie said and hugged me. I hugged her back and thought of how much I missed her. I smiled into the hug and we let go.

"I know... I've been studying in astronomey and getting essays turned in. I've been doing pretty good in all of my classes actually and that's why Victor let me come here. To observe you guys and space and the stars," I explained to her and she gave me a big smile. I missed her to and I'm so glad that I at least know someone, other then, Victor, going to space with me.

"Oh yeah! That's great! I'm so happy that you're able to come here! I'm glad I won't be the only girl here. Oh! That reminds me. You've never met Reed Richards or Ben Grimm or my little brother, Johnny, have you?" Susan asked me and I shook my head, no. She huffed and nodded her head. She gave me the blue tight, space suit and I looked at her curiously. "Put this on and I'll show you to them," Sue said and left. I raised an eyebrow and did as I was told. I put my hair up in a pony tail.

I was walking down the hall with Susan when we went to a door and I saw three men. One guy was bald and looked kind of gruff to me. The man next to him looked handsome and nerdy, but he wasn't my type. I saw a young looking guy, he looked a few years older then, me and he had buzzed cut hair, muscular, tall, and very handsome to me. I was looking around and notice that they were all looking at me.

"Annabeth... I'd like you to meet the other team members," Susan said and everyone looked at me curiously.

"I'm Ben Grimm..." the gruff looking guy said. I told him my name and smiled at him politly. He smiled back at me and we shook hands. He seemed like a nice guy that was tough.

"Reed Richards..." the nerd guy said. We shook hands and I told him my name and he smiled. Reed looked like he was thinking and I notice that he was probably a genius.

"I'm Johnny Storm!" The handsome guy said. I brought my hand out for him to shake, but he kissed the back of my hand. He gave me a seductive smile and a eye thing. I blushed and pulled away my hand. He smirked when he saw me blush and I looked at Susan. She glared at Johnny and then, looked at everyone else. I saw Reed look at the blue suits with a curious and awe expression on his face.

"What's with the tight suits?" Ben asked her. She smiled and handed him one. Ben looked at the suit with disgust and I knew he didn't like them. I was fine with them though. I guess so was Johnny and Sue because they haven't complained about them.

"They are special because they help you body's every need," She explained and I smiled. Ben grabbed one and I saw Johnny smirk at him.

"That means when your body is hot, it'll cool you down. When your body is cold, it'll heat you up," Johnny explained in a simply form. I chuckled and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I knew that he was a player now. Great...

"Wow... I've been trying to create one of these, but I couldn't find the right equipment," Reed said in awe. I looked at Sue and saw that she was angry at him. I knew that she had a relationship with Reed before Victor. I actually thought Sue could find a better person then, Victor. I mean, I like my cousin-in-law, but not that much. We are nice to each other, but I've always thought of him as selfish, greedy, and power-hungry. Sue diserved a better guy, more in my opinon. Susan threw the space suit at Reed and handed one to Ben.

"Thanks sweetie," Ben said and I smiled.

"Wear these over them," Susan said and started to walk away.

I was in the spaceship and looking around. Everything was so amazing to me. I looked outside and wrote down my thoughts and observation. I was walking around and thinking about how I've always dreamed of getting closer to the stars. The stars have always fantasized about going up to space and seeing them as close as I could. I was amazed that there was more then, numbers could count, of stars and how they've been that way for millions of years. They are also, so beautiful and so bright. They light up the sky and make the night time much more exciting and beautiful to me. They can make any kind of imagine if you want to.

"Annabeth!" Victor yelled, snapping me from my deep thoughts. I looked over at him and saw him walking over to me with a smile. I smiled back at him. He walked over to me and looked out the window and at the stars. "It is amazing?" Victor asked me. I nodded my head. "I'm glad you like it... I was thinking of offering you a job as a astronomer," He said and I was shocked.

"Umm... That's kind Vic, but... There are other people out there, now... That are better then, me. I'm still in college to and I want to finish that job. I'm sorry, but I have to decline that offer," I told him in a serious tone and a apologizing tone. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile and patted my back and nodded his head.

"I understand... I'm gonna go find Sue... Why don't you go where Johnny and Ben are?" Victor said and left. I saw him following after Sue and go somewhere with her. I thought about it and decided to go where Johnny and Ben are. Write down some more notes.

I walked over to the portable and saw Johnny standing next to a computer device and Ben picking up DNA samples. I walked over and looked out the window without saying a word and started writting notes down. I felt like someone was staring at me and looked up and over to my left. I saw Johnny with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, staring at me. I blushed and continued doing my work, but I still felt his stare and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him in a shy voice. Johnny smirked and looked back at the computer then, at me. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you Victor's cousin?" He asked me. I looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cousin-in-law... Why'd you ask?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. Johnny Storm was a strange one to me.

"Call it... curiousity. So you're a astronomey college student? How old are you?" He asked. I was curious on why he asked me, but decided to answer anyway.

"How old are you?" I asked. I faced him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm 25 years old. You?" He asked. I thought of it and put my notebook and pencil on a table close to me. I leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"I'm 19 years old. Turning 20, in 3 months," I said and he smiled at me. I could tell he was a player and I wouldn't let him fool me. He gave me his cocky face.

"So your birthday is in July... On what day?" Johnny asked and I chuckled. Why'd he want to know?

"The thirteenth? Why'd you want to know?" I asked and he looked surprised. Johnny just shurgged then, turned to the computer. Suddenly, we heard Reed come running in. He was yelling for Ben. I looked out the portable and saw the cosmic clouds coming fast towards us. I notice Ben was close to it and freezed. I didn't hear what they were saying until I paniced and yelled, "JUMP!"

Ben jumped and everyone was panicing on him making it. I was just staring and notice Johnny standing beside me. We were trying to cheer Ben on and telling him, he would be okay. I was staring in fear because I didn't know this would happen and I didn't want anyone to die. I wasn't worring about me, but everyone else. I saw Ben hit the portable and Johnny shut the dor, but not fast enough. I was hit by the cosmic waves and I blacked out...

_**Review! Comment! Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers

**Chapter 2: New Powers**

_**Follows the first movie of Fantastic Four...**_

_**Nina Dobrev plays Annabeth Jones**_

_**I'm sorry if I messed up on getting some of the lines into the story. I found a couple of lines that I missed in the story and some mistakes. I'm sorry about that.**_

_**I'd like to thank you for the review, X Blue Eyed Demon X. I'm glad you like my story since this is my first story that I've written. Every three days or sooner, I'll try to get a chapter up.**_

**POV = Point of View**

**Anna = Annabeth's nickname**

**Beth = Annabeth's nickname**

**Annie = Annabeth's nickname**

**Sterling Silver Angel Pendant Necklace  
**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up and everything was dizzy. I could barely see anything. I felt a bit sick, but not that much. I saw two of everything and my vision slowly turned back to normal and then, I felt fine. I slowly looked around and saw someone walk it. He was Johnny Storm and I was surprised by him visiting me. Why is he here? Why does he have a rose in his right hand? How long have I been at? Where the hell am I?

"Wow! You're finally awake! Took you forever to wake up," Johnny said and I sat up on my elbows and looked around. I was in my red lacy bra and black sweats. Why the hell am I in a bra? I looked down and notice Johnny was in the room and quickly covered my chest with the blanket. I looked up and saw Johnny smirk at me. I blushed badly and thought, that was embarrassing...

"Why do I have no shirt on and just my bra?" I asked in my quiet voice. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"That's your first question?" He asked me and chuckled. I looked down at the blanket then, at his rose. He looked at me with curious eyes and then, looked at the rose in his hand. "Oh! Here you go. Thought I grab you a rose. Were on Earth and you're at Victor's medical facility. You've been out for four days and Sue is still asleep. Nurses and Doctors said that you would wake up today and they want one more day to check up on us. Then, we are out of here!" Johnny explained. He handed me the rose and I shyly smiled and took the rose. I smelled the rose. I've always loved roses, but the white roses are my favorite. I notice that he was still here and that he didn't answer my question.

"You didn't answer my question though... Why do I have no shirt on and just my bra?" I asked in a quiet voice again. Johnny smiled at me and pulled up a chair. He moved the chair next to me and sat down on it.

"You have 2 long and deep marks on your back and they wanted to check on it. Nothing was wrong with you and so they left. They ripped off your shirt and decided to keep your bra on," He explained and I nodded slowly. I looked at his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at me and I notice that his eyes are blue. They are very beautiful to me. I was gazing into his eyes and Johnny was gazing into mine. I didn't know why this was happening? I mean. He is handsome and all, but I just met him and he just met me. Why would he like me?

I was snapped by my thoughts from a door opening. I snapped my head to the door and so did Johnny. A nurse walked in and she looked at Johnny seductively and then, at me with curious eyes. She had a bag to and I was curious. I have no idea why though. Was there something wrong with me? What was in the bag?

"I'm sorry, but we had to get rid of your shirt, but decided to keep your bra on. The bag has clothes in it and a brush for you. Are you feeling alright? No pain in your back or anywhere?" She said. I looked at the tag of her name and it said, 'Megan' on it. Megan was looking a little worried at me when she was asking her questions. I thought for a moment and I didn't feel any kind of pain. I didn't even feel sick or anything. My vision was fine because I can see things much clearer then, before. Which was strange. I could see the pupil of Johnny's eyes and that he had that tiny yellow lines that came from his pupil and that made his eyes shine and sparkle. I could see the tiny crack on a wall far from here. That is just strange.

"No... I don't feel any kind of pain or sickness. My vision is weird though... I can see, but... I can see the smallest stuff that people couldn't see up close or far away. Like the cracks on the wall over there. Extremely small and I could see other things close up... Isn't that strange?" I said and asked the question out loud in my quiet voice. Something was wrong...

"I think it might be from space. The vision thing will probably go away though. I wouldn't worry about that, but that's good that your alright... I'll let you get dressed," Megan said and smiled softly at me. She walked away and I looked over at Johnny and raised an eyebrow. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to change and I'm not gonna with you in here. Please leave... Go do something fun or something?" I suggested and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like what?" Johnny asked and I decided on something. The snow was great up here and so was the mountains and some of the nurses, I guess, were pretty here. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Go snowboarding with a nurse. I bet there a hot nurses here for you to flirt or whatever with," I said and he smiled at me. To be honest. The idea made me jealous, but I ignored it. Johnny put his hand towards me. I looked at his hand and then, at him curiously. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's be friends, Annie," Johnny said and I smiled. I shook his hand and we said, our good-byes. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I got dressed in a blue tank top over a what tank top and black short-shorts with my black combat boots. I saw my angel pendant necklace and smiled. Victor must have sended me some of my clothes. I'm glad I didn't lose my necklace. My mother, Zarina Rose-Jones, gave me this when I was 6 years old. She died in a car crash two years ago...

I was sitting in my room and thinking about the crash. Was everyone else fine? Is Ben alright? What about Reed and Susan and Victor? Are they in the hospital to? I was sitting in my room when I felt the need to go and look for them..

I walked out of my room and headed down the hall. I was starting to get a headache, but ignored it. I needed to see if Susan, Ben, Reed, and if Victor is alright. When they are alright then, I can worry about my headache. I was walking when I saw Victor in a suit and I walked over to him.

"Victor!" I yelled and he stopped. Victor turned around and smiled at me. I walked over to him with a worried face. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt? Where are the others?" I asked and I notice I was talking fast and he chuckled.

"I'm alright and I think the others are in the cafe or in their rooms. Susan is in room 301, Reed is in 304, Ben is in 325, and Johnny is in room 310. I think They are fine though. I must go now, but I'm glad that you are alright. I hope those scars on your back will be able to be fixed. Bye!" Victor explained and left with a wave. I smiled and waved back at him. I thought of the scars on my back, but I wanted to see the others. I already knew Johnny was fine because he was in my room. Why was he in there? I have no clue...

I walked to Susan's room and stood next to the door. I saw Susan sleeping and Reed in there. A nurse was gonna bring in orchids and I saw Reed look at them and shook his head no.

"She's allergic to those. Bring the sun flowers in. They're here favorite," Reed said and the nurse nodded her head and did what he told her to do. I smiled and looked at Reed. He looked at me and said, "Hello Anna. I didn't see you. They said that you would be up today," He said and I smiled and walked over towards him.

"Yeah... I woke up a hour ago. Johnny was there and explained everything to me. I wanted to see if you guys were alright," I said and he smiled at me. Reed is a nice guy. I wish he would get the clue and be with Sue already. I came up with a smile and looked at Sue. "That was nice of you. Keep those orchids away from her and bring in her favorite sunflowers... You know what's funny. Victor has been with her for 2 years and he didn't know that. I think that was sweet of you," I told him and he gave me a grateful smile. He looked at Sue and smiled. I wish they would get together already.

"Yeah... Sue will be fine. She should wake up today though. The doctors said so and I've seen the charts. Johnny was worried that you wouldn't wake up and about the 2 scars on your back. He checked up on you every hour or 2," Reed said. I looked at him curiously and nodded my head. We said, our good-bye's, and I went over to Ben's room. Why would Reed tell me that? And why would Johnny do that? Strange people...

I walked over to Ben's room and saw the he was looking out the window in his room. I knocked on the open door and Ben's head snapped over to me.

"Can I come in?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded his head. He was a nice guy and a tough guy. From what I heard and saw. Ben could be funny to and sarcastic. I thought of him as a future friend.

"Yes... Aren't you Victor's cousin?" He asked me and I smiled. I nodded my head slowly and walked into the room and stood next to him. I decided to correct him and open up a little because he felt like a trusting guy to.

"Cousin-in-law... My Aunt Jazz married his Uncle Robert. We are nice to each other, but we don't spend time together. We only speak to each other unless we need to or if it's awkward. He does nice things for me, but... We don't connect. I think of him as selfish, a jerk, a snob, and power-hungry. He didn't even know that Susie was allergic to orchids. Plus, he thinks of me as a little girl who can't take care of herself and Victor thinks of me as a annoying geek," I explained in my calm voice. That's exactly how I feel of Victor and I know, that's how he feels about me. We're only nice to each other because we have to.

"Wow... So it's a I-don't-like-you-but-I-have-to-be-nice relationship?" Ben asked and I chuckled at his words. He can cheer people up. He's funny and I think we will be great friends. "So you and Sue are close friends?" He asked, changing the subject. I smiled at that and nodded my head.

"Yes... We've been friends for 2 years and we became close because I usually saw her everyday or tried to. We both like some of the same things. I like to read and draw. She liked to read and we watched movies together. We just got a long fast," I explained then, felt a massive headache come on and I felt like I heard people talking.

_"I wonder why I haven't seen her then? Maybe because she's in college. She definitely isn't like Victor. I thought she would be, but the polar opposite. Is she okay?"_ Ben said and I looked at him. I notice I was rubbing my temples with my hands.

"I'm alright Ben, but I'm glad you think of me as the opposite of Victor," I told him and notice him looking at me strange.

"I never said that... Thinking it, but... Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head and stared at him in shock.

"Y-you m-mean that... You..." I stuttered out, but I couldn't find the words. Ben nodded his head. I shook my head and ran out the door. I ran to my room, which was room 312, and shut the door. I looked around and heard all the voices in my head. I locked my door and stepped away. The voices were getting louder and louder. I gripped my head with both of my hands and fell to the ground on my knees.

I kept hearing:

_"Damn! That nurse is hot!"_

_"What a bitch!"_

_"Ow! dammit!"_

_"Lollipop! Lollipop!"_

_"No! You better not! Nooooo!"_

The voices were growing louder. I decided to try to stop this and I concentrated. I thought of the stars and how beautiful, bright, and how they can make anything your imagination thinks of. I thought I going to the stars again one last time. Suddenly, the voices in my head quieted down and I couldn't hear a thing. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt like the room was glowing very bright. I felt like it was coming from me. That can't be right...

I looked at my hands and notice it was me. I didn't know how this happened. Why did it have to be me? I slowly closed my hands and opened them. I thought of a ball and the glowing light turned into and purplish and blue and yellow ball. I looked around and throw it at my bed. The ball of light went throw the bed. My eyes were pure shock. Then, something unexpected happened...

I feel to my knees and my back was in a lot of pain. I felt the 2 scars open and I screamed in pain. I fell on my stomach and felt paralyzed. My back and everything was moving. I had tears down my face as they moved. I heard Reed, Sue, and Johnny screaming at me to open the door. I could barely move. I put something coming out of my back and I cried out in pain. Then, the pain just stopped, but I was to tired to get up or move. I heard the door open.

"Oh my god! Anna!" Sue said in panic and kneeled next to me. I slowly lifted myself up with my arms. I was shaking and I saw everyone with a shock faces. Reed stepped forward and touched my back. I felt better... Like nothing happened...

"What happened?" Reed asked. I looked behind me and saw white wings. They were about 6 feet long and big. My eyes were widen with shock and they looked amazing to me. I slowly moved my wing and it didn't hurt. Nothing did... I looked at everyone and explained to them what happened and how I felt the whole time.

_**Review! Comment! Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Protectors

**Chapter 3: Protectors**

_**Follows the first movie of Fantastic Four...**_

_**Nina Dobrev plays Annabeth Jones**_

_**I don't own anything! Except Annabeth Jones!**_

_**I'd like to thank you for the review, X Blue Eyed Demon X and bvalenzuela1! I really appreciate it!**_

_**I'm sorry about taking forever! I really am!**_

**POV = Point of View**

**Anna = Annabeth's nickname**

**Beth = Annabeth's nickname**

**Annie = Annabeth's nickname**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was in a panic because well... Number One, is that I have white angel-like wings. Two, I just glowed and threw a glowing ball of light at my bed and now there is a huge hole in it. Three, I can read people's minds. And four... I have super hearing, super eyesight, and my nerves are heighten. Just my day. Right!

I also, found out everyone else can do something else. Johnny can control fire. Sue can turn invisible. Reed can stretch and has fantastic reflexes. Ben is something no one knows about and we are going to his room right now.

I was running with Sue and Reed to go to Ben's room and Johnny was kind of behind us. He kept snapping his fingers and making flames appear and disappear. Johnny was getting annoying, but I ignored him and kept my wings behind my back and low down. I was trying my best to hide them, but it's hard when they are humongous and not hard to see.

"It's got to be the cloud! It's fundamentally altered our DNA!" Susan said and I looked at her. She was right. We were all fine before the cloud hit us.

"Sue's right. We were all normal before the cloud and it hit us pretty hard... Ben got hit the hard's though," I said and Reed looked at me worried. Sue did the same and we knew that I was right. Ben might of gotten the worst out of all of us because he got hit first and he was closer to the cloud. But Reed refuse to listen.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. We need much more scientific evidence before we can say that," Reed said and I rolled my eyes. We are the freaking scientific evidence! Geez!

"I have huge freaking wings on my back! I glow! I shot a ball of light out of my hand and aimed it at my bed! There's a freaking big hole now! We are the freaking scientific evidence!" I said with annoyance and frustration. I notice that the room was very bright. The glowing was coming from me.

"Whoa... Your glowing..." Johnny said and I brought out my hand and created the ball of light and shot it to the wall. The ball of light created a huge hole in the wall and the metal was melting. I was narrowing my eyes at Reed in anger. He looked like he finally got what I was saying and nodded his head.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA..." Reed said and I nodded my head and slowly, I turned back to normal. I looked around and saw people staring at me in shock and I rolled my eyes. We kept on walking to Ben's room. I heard Johnny snapping his fingers and creating fire again. Sue was getting annoyed and got angry with him.

"Stop!" Sue said, but he continued to do it anyways. I chuckled at him and shook my head. He can be so immature at times. Johnny was smiling and kept on snapping his fingers when Sue turned around and he stopped. She gave him a glare and yelled, "I said cut it out Johnny. Johnny. Stop!"

Johnny put his hands up in defense and gave a mocking face. "All right!" He said and they glared at each other.

"All right?" Sue repeated to get it clarified that he understood her. Johnny shrugged with a cute face. Wait! What! No, no, no, no... I didn't... no...

"Yes!" Johnny said in annoyance.

"God!" Sue said in annoyance and turned around.

"God!" Johnny mocked as they began to walk. I shook my head as we continued going down.

I wonder if Ben's alright? I like the tough-gentle guy. Ben's a nice man and I hope nothing bad happen to him. I wonder what abilities he got if he did. I hope it wasn't to bad. But... No matter what. I won't treat him differently. I swear!

We finally got to his room and realized that his room was locked. We heard noises and tried to open the door. I ran up to the door and so did everyone else.

"Ben! Open the door!" We yelled at different timings. We pounded on the door for a few seconds and then, began to search for a way to get the door open. Johnny went down the hall.

"Does anyone have a key to the door! Anyone!" Johnny yelled. I was looking around and then, I heard the voices in my head again. Everyone else was blocked out except the voices.

I kept hearing:

_"Who the hell is that angel-girl?"_

_"Angel's exist! I knew it! Assholes! I'm not a psychopath after all!"_

_"Who's the hot guy yelling?"_

_"What the?!"_

_"Freaks!"_

_"Freak of nature!"_

_"Beautiful-angel-girl!"_

_"She's so pretty!"_

_"Annabeth! Are you okay? It's Johnny!"_

After I heard Johnny in my head, I snapped out of it and tried to concentrate on the stars and how beautiful they are. I would just love to grab a star and touch it. They make everything at nighttime bright and beautiful! I love stars.

I snapped my eyes open and realized the voices stopped and that I was glowing... I concentrated and took in deep breaths in and out. I slowly relaxed and I stopped hearing the voices and seeing the glowing light. I saw Johnny kneeling in front of me with his hands gripping my upper arms. He had a worried and curious expression on his face.

"I-I'm fine... Just major headache with voices," I joked and we chuckled. He helped me up and smirked.

"Don't want anything to happen to Angel," He joked and I glared at him. We entered Ben's room and saw the room was all messed up. The bed was broken and there was a huge hole in the wall. I was very shocked. I heard Victor coming in. I faced him and saw that he was extremely shocked about this and about my wings.

"What happened here? What the hell is a matter with Annabeth?" Victor asked in shocked. Sue and Reed looked at me then, at each other with serious faces. They both looked at Victor.

"The cosmic clouds changed our DNA and now we have symptoms now. Ben did this and we don't know where he is..." Reed explained and Victor eyed me with worry and confusion. He looked at Sue when she walked up to him.

"Are you feeling fine?" Sue asked and Victor nodded his head. She was about to say something else when Victor interrupted her.

"I'm fine, just fine Ben and fix this," Victor said and walked away quickly. We all looked at Reed since he was the closest to Ben. Where would the tough guy go? I hope he's okay and not in any trouble...

"Where would the big guy go?" Johnny asked and Reed looked down at the ground. He picked up a photo of Ben and a pretty blonde woman there. I looked over at it curiously. Is that his wife or fiancée? Reed looked back up and had a serious face on.

"Debbie," Reed said. I looked at him curiously and he explained it to me. We went outside and found a taxi.

* * *

We've been searching for Ben for a day and my wings were starting to ache. I was sitting in the middle of the taxi. Johnny was on my right side and Sue was on my left. I had my wings against the seats and their backs rest against my wings. Reed sat in the passenger seat and was looking around. I had my hands on my lap and I was fiddling with my fingers because I didn't know what to do. I barely know Ben, but I want to help him. I barely know all three of them, but I feel like I can trust them. Sue does.

I realized that Johnny grabbed a hold of my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. I heard, _"It'll be alright. Ben will be fine. Just calm down..."_ Johnny said in his mind and I smiled at him. I gave him a nod and he nodded his head back at me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths in and then, out. I gotta keep calm or something weird might happen.

Suddenly, we heard car crashes and screaming coming from the bridge we were on. My eyes snapped open and looked around. We were all aware that something dangerous was happening.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" We yelled at the cab driver. The taxi stopped and we all got out of the car. My wings were lowered to the ground and hidden behind my back. I followed Reed and Sue with Johnny next to me. I realized he was still holding my hand and he must of to because we stopped when Reed and Sue stopped walking. Johnny looked at me and slowly let go of my hand. We looked at each other for a moment before hearing what the problem was.

"We won't be able to get through..." Reed said. He was looking around and so was I. Johnny was to and we realized that we really couldn't until Reed said another thing. "But Sue can!" Reed said.

I looked at Sue and knew that he was right. Duh! Invisible! She can go through the crowd unnoticed! Smart idea. She looked at Reed and nodded her head and turned invisible. The problem was is that we could see her clothes.

"Sue! Lose your clothes!" Reed said. I saw her look down and nodded her head. The funny thing was is that I could still see her outline and turned my head away as she stripped and so did Johnny.

"Oh god! This is so wrong" Johnny said and I felt bad for him. That is his big sister. I would feel the same way if my sister, Malinda Jones, was stripping, but it would be extremely wrong because she's 8 years old. Anyway, this is really wrong though.

Sue started to turn back and she was visible with her underwear still on. She gasped as people were looking.

"I'm going to need therapy," Johnny said and I glared at him. Johnny looked away and shook his head. Sue covered herself and Reed checked her out.

"Wow... You've been working out," Reed said and I smacked him behind the head. Sue grabbed a jacket and covered herself. She glared at Reed and snapped.

"Shut up!" She yelled and looked around. "How would you like a 100 people staring at you!" She yelled and then, she became invisible. I gasped and realized that I could see the outline of her body still. My eyesight must be extremely good...

"Sue! Clothes!" Reed whispered and Sue looked down and notice she was invisible. She started to strip and Johnny looked away. I looked around and I wanted to get a better view. I felt like I was floating and getting higher and higher.

"Annie! Your flying!" Johnny yelled at me. I snapped my head downwards and looked at my wings. They were flapping and I was above everyone else. I'm glad that I like to wear pants and shorts and not skirts. I would really hate to give everyone a view.

I looked around and heard people gasping. I heard voices, but I ignored them and concentrated on finding Ben. I flew over to a black car and landed there. I was shocked when I saw a big orange rock creature. I concentrated and listen to his thoughts.

_"Stupid people! What are you looking at?!"_ I read his mind and knew it was Ben instantly. I saw him standing there and I looked to my right. Sue was on a taxi and gasped at what she saw. Ben frowned at that.

"Ben!" I yelled and he snapped his head my way. He looked shocked at seeing me there and my wings probably. Suddenly, a explosion came and Ben went flying somewhere. I saw a little boy and girl standing in harms way and flew over to them. I covered them with my wings. I shut my eyes and held on to the crying children. No fire harmed them or myself. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and saw the fire stop. I looked over and saw 2 men ready to fall. I looked over to Reed and he nodded his head. I ran and flew as fast as I could. Both of them fell, but Reed caught one guy. I caught the other by his arm.

"It's gonna be okay. Your safe," I said to the fireman and he nodded his head. I flew up and put him on the sidewalk. I stood there and saw Ben pulling the fire truck in. He pulled the fire truck all the way up and let go. The truck stayed and then, the police men aimed their guns at him. I looked shocked at them, but everyone began clapping. I smiled when I saw the men lower their guns. Until I notice a man with broken ribs and he was bleeding. The man was old and I ran over to him. Johnny, Sue, Ben, and Reed followed me.

I kneeled next to the man. I saw the paramedics were coming and they told me to move, but I refused. I don't know why, but I felt like I could help him. The paramedics stood away and watched me curiously and so did everyone else. The man with the tag, 'Ryan Breggs' was shaking and scared.

"It's going to be okay... I promise," I said and ripped his shirt open. This feeling was strong and I don't understand why this came over me. I just felt like I could help him. I put my hand on his chest and concentrated. I shut my eyes and opened them. Everything was quiet to me and I saw a green light come out of my hand and go into his body. The light went inside and the man was glowing. After a few seconds, the light died out and all of his wounds were gone and he had no broken bones. Ryan Breggs was all healed.

"Oh my god!" Ryan said and stood up quickly. People had shocked eyes and I was shocked myself. What the hell just happened?

* * *

_**Review! Comment! Please! **_


	4. Chapter 4: It's My Destiny

**Chapter 4: It's My Destiny  
**

_**Follows the first movie of Fantastic Four...**_

_**Nina Dobrev plays Annabeth Jones**_

_**I don't own anything! Except Annabeth Jones!**_

_**I'd like to thank you for the review, X Blue Eyed Demon X and bvalenzuela1**_

_** and ****Moonyong98!**_  
_**I'm really happy that you guys reviewed! I'm also very happy that you guys really like my story!**_

_**I agree with you **__**Moonyong98. I've read some stories and the OC girls always have water abilities! I wanted my character to be way different from that and I'm glad everyone thinks she is awesome and cool!  
**_

_**POV = Point of View**_

_**Anna = Annabeth's nickname**_  
_**Beth = Annabeth's nickname**_  
_**Annie = Annabeth's nickname**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was staring at the man that I just saved in shock. How the... What the... What the hell? I mean... I'm glad I saved him, but I can heal people now! That's a shocker, but... Amazing! I can save people! I can heal them! Oh my god! That is just awesome! I think I'm alright with my abilities! I can fly, glow and shot light and now I can heal! Maybe this won't be so bad! This is awesome!

I looked at my hands and then, looked at Johnny, Reed, Sue, and Ben. They were all very shocked with me and amazed. I would be to, but this is cool! I looked at my hand and then, around me. We all walked over in front of the truck when I saw Debbie running in front of the crowd. She looked sad and disgust. I standing next to Johnny and I looked curiously at Debbie. I saw Ben going to walk up to her, but she shook her head and took off her ring. My eyes widen in shock as I watched her. She put the ring on the ground and ran away.

Ben was extremely sad and he went to go pick up the ring. His fingers were to big and so Reed ran over to help him. Reed put the ring in Ben's hand and promised him, "I promise you... Until my very last breath... Your going to be Ben again." Reed put his hands on Ben's shoulder. I saw the big guy smile at him. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ben!" I yelled. He looked over at me and I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He seemed shocked at how I just hugged him. I whispered to him, "I'm sorry..." I felt him smile and he hugged me, softly back. "She doesn't deserve you. If she really did love you then, she wouldn't care what you looked like. I may not know that much about you or love or anything, but... I know that you'll find another woman who will love you for you," I whispered to him and let go afterwards. Ben smiled at me.

"Thanks kid," He said and I nodded my head.

* * *

I was sitting next to Johnny as the doctors and nurses were checking up on us. The doors didn't seem to know what to do about my wings, but I told them to leave them alone because I was alright. I was just sitting and thinking. What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's my destiny to help people with these powers? I smiled at the thought. I looked over at saw Johnny looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked in a defense voice. Why is he always staring at me or looking at me weird? Is there something wrong with my face? Johnny chuckled at me and shook his head.

"Your a strange one. You got cool powers to, but I still like my powers. I mean, you have 2 wings that are angel-like. You glow, you can shoot light or whatever out of your hand, you can read minds, and now you can heal people. You're also are immune to fire because I saw you protect those kids from the fire blast... Is there anything you can't do?" Johnny asked and we laughed. I thought of it and there are some abilities that I have that I don't like.

"Well... I don't like some of my abilities like reading minds, glowing, and having wings on my back permanently. I mean... I would love my wings if I could put them back in my body. That would be gross probably, but at least I could sit in the back of a car or anywhere and not have to have them in the way. But at least I can fly with them and protect someone with them," I explained and he looked at me thoughtfully. I looked back at him and then, looked at Ben who was sad. I feel really bad for the big guy. He just turned into a rock creature and lost his fiancée because of it. Johnny looked at Ben curiously and cocked his head to the side.

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked Ben. I slapped Johnny with my wing and he flinched and looked at me. I shrugged and Ben chuckled at me. Johnny rubbed the back of his head and glared at me playfully. "Ow! Watch those things! They may look soft, but those wings are hard. Geez!" Johnny said and I chuckled and smirked.

"Don't be an ass then," I said playfully and then, a police officer came in. I wonder what he wanted or if were in trouble. I would be angry if we were though because we just saved a bunch of people. I would light their asses up!

"Reporters want to talk to you guys," He said and I looked at him shocked. I know it may sound stupid, but I have stage fright. I most likely freeze up or I'm really shy. I know I was just out there, but when there is danger I ignore my shyness and try to save them. I just get shy is all. I saw Reed get up and shake his head and Sue followed.

"No, no. Were scientist, not celebrities! We're not taking this public," Reed tried to explain, but I knew it wasn't happening at all. We were gonna become part of the public. Just freaking great! Just what I need! Nosy people following me around and discovering my secrets and invading my privacy! Freaking great!

"Well, to late for that! Your all over the television! See!" The officer said and he put on the TV. They gave us a name called, 'The Fantastic Five'. Wow? Didn't know we had a name. "They're calling you the Fantastic Five!" The officer said with excitement. I frowned at that and rolled my eyes. I saw Johnny and he smiled. Oh no! No! He can't!

"Cool! I'll go talk to them!" Johnny said and walked away. Sue and Reed had wide eyes. Sue ran forward towards Johnny.

"No! Johnny! We have to think this through!" Sue said and I sat with Ben and watched. Johnny smirked and threw up his hands in the air and faced her.

"You guys think and I'll go talk with them!" He said and pointed at us and left. Reed and Sue ran after him and kept saying his name. I looked at Ben and we knew we had to follow. We both got up and followed them outside. I saw the cameras flashing and people already talking. I hid behind Ben or tried to. Kind of hard to hid when you got 2 freaking big wings in your back.

"Who's the leader?" The officer from earlier asked. I kept hidden and shut my eyes. Johnny grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. I glared at him and he smirked. I stayed frozen in place and looked around.

"I am!" Johnny said. He stepped forward and puffed out his chest and put his arms on his hips. The officer laughed at him and shook his head.

"No really," The officer said and I chuckled. Johnny frowned and looked at me. I was hiding behind Johnny and he pulled me next to him. He smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him. Why does he have to do that? Why! I crossed my arms over my chest. I ignored the rest of what they were saying. I ignored the questions they asked me and thinking about my new found abilities.

I just saved 4 people! I can't believe it! I can also fly now and shot light out of my hand. This is a great discovery. I'm actually liking this and I have no problem with what I am. I can save people! I think it's my destiny to help people. This can be a great thing! I mean for Ben, it's bad and I wouldn't talk or act differently around him either way. I've never really care about appearance, but how you act around people. To me it's how you treat others and your personality. I'm not gonna say that I don't notice looks, but that's not what's important to me. Personality is though...

"Annie! Come on. We're leaving," Johnny said and I smiled and nodded my head. I walked up to the police car. I notice there was two. Reed and Sue took the police car in front and Johnny and I took the police car behind. Ben took the trailer one and I felt bad. Johnny clasped my hand with his. I looked down at our hands and then, up at him. Johnny gave me a squeeze and sent me telepathically, _"It's going to be okay... I promise."_ I smiled at that and we got in the car. My wings were pressed against the seats and Johnny leaned his back on them. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings and the Baxter Build

**Chapter 5: Feelings and the Baxter Building**

_**Follows the first movie of Fantastic Four...**_

_**Nina Dobrev plays Annabeth Jones**_

_**I don't own anything! Except Annabeth Jones!**_

_**I'm sorry about taking so long, but I kept getting ideas for some of my other stories and I kept on getting different ideas for this chapter. I also, had some work to do. I've just been busy and I'm really sorry!**_

_**I'm gonna start putting quotes from people up or lyrics from a song in the beginning. I thought those were always cool and so I started doing that. I might put my own quotes up, but I will always say who quoted this or who sang that. The quotes that don't say, '**__**Quoted By: Anna1025**__**', are not mine. Just for your information.**_

_**I'm gonna try to do Johnny's POV in this chapter.**_

_**I'd like to thank Alice and X Blue Eyed Demon X on the reviews for chapter 4. I also, really appreciate the people that have made this story their favorite and/or are following my story and for people reviewing before chapter 4 as well. Thank you!**_

_**POV = Point of View**_

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Anna = Annabeth's nickname**

**Beth = Annabeth's nickname**

**Annie = Annabeth's nickname**

* * *

_**A Beautiful woman uses her lips for Truth, her Voice for Kindness, her ears for Compassion, her hands for Charity and her heart for Love. For those who do not like her, she uses Prayer.  
Quoted By: Jolly Rutten**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

We were driving to the Baxter Building that Reed lived in. I was sitting in the back of the police car with Johnny, on the right side. He sat on the left, but Johnny sat close to me. I really don't get what's going on with Johnny and I. I mean, every since we met, we've been close. I mean, he would stare at me and I would stare at him when the other wasn't looking, sometimes. We gazed into each others eyes. Johnny was kind of, already protective of me. He checked up on me in the hospital, every hour or two. Johnny calmed me down when I was nervous or scared. What's happening to us?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Johnny lightly grabbed my hand with his. I looked down at our hands then, I looked up to his face. I was curious on what or why he was doing this?

"Are you alright? You were quiet for a while..." He asked me with his eyebrows creased together and with worry. I gave him a shy smile and nodded my head. I looked down at my lap and then, back at our hands. "So why did you hide behind Ben and me when you were in front of cameras?" He asked and raised an eyebrow up when I looked back up at him. Johnny gave me a sly smirk and I could tell that he was curious, but also playful.

"I have stage fright. I don't like a lot of peoples attention on me. I'm fine with a few, but not a lot. I've been that way since I was a little girl," I said. I looked out the window and saw people running looking at the police car with shock or they were clapping. I felt happy that I helped saved those people, but I didn't like the attention. I looked back at Johnny and saw him smirk.

"I get it. Your one of those shy, quiet, and innocent girls. Aren't you?" He said with playfulness. I narrowed my eyes at him and slipped my hand out of his. I don't think of myself as innocent. I'm not naive or anything and so I'm not innocent at all. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am not innocent! I may be shy and quiet, but I'm not innocent," I stated and glared at him. Johnny chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. He shook his head and I heard the cop (driver) chuckling too. I glared at the driver and asked, "What?!"

"I'm sorry, but you do seem like one of those innocent girls," The officer said and I shook my head and saw Johnny laughing. I elbowed him in the gut, but he still was laughing. He quieted down after a while and shook his head. I glared at them.

"I'm not naive!" I said and Johnny chuckled and I glared at him.

"I didn't say you were. It's just you have that whole, innocent going on. Shyness and your quiet, equals innocent. I think it's cute though. Just hope your not a virgin. That would be too innocent," Johnny said. I was surprised on the last part. Okay, maybe I am innocent, but I hate it when people point that out on me. I get annoyed when people point out that I'm innocent. I also, get embarrassed when people say something about me being a virgin. I just never found anyone to do it with and that's just embarrassing to me. I don't want the whole world to know, but I also, don't want people to bug me about it.

"Fine! I'm a innocent woman! I know I am! I just don't like it when people point it out!" I said loudly. I was annoyed and so my hands were clasped on my lap and I was looking out the window. I was hoping I was hidding my face well, because my face was red and has been red, ever since he mention about, me being a virgin would be too innocent. I took a peak at Johnny and saw that his whole body was facing me now. He had a curious and anxious expression.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, but the car stopped. Immediately I got out of the car. I stopped to look around and saw Ben get out of the truck and saw that he was wearing a tan trench coat and a black hat. I looked around feeling nervous and saw the cameras and people. I walked forward and a bunch of people were calling my name and trying to talk to me. I felt a hand grab my upper arm and I turned around to see Johnny looking at me with curiosity and confusion. "You didn't answer my question," He said and I rolled my eyes and narrowed them at him.

"That's because it's none of your business," I said and was about to walk away from him, but he still had a grip on my arm.

"Wait! I'm sorry about teasing you and-" Johnny began to say. I creased my eyebrows together and looked at him confused, but decided to try to end the embarrassment. I was becoming nervous and frustrated because of the cameras and Johnny right now.

"Can we talk about this later? Like alone because there's cameras everywhere and I really don't want them to know my personal stuff. So please... Let. It. Go," I said in my firm voice. I notice that I was glowing really bright and so I calmed down and turned back to normal. I forcefully got my hand out of his grip and walked away. I peaked behind me and saw Johnny crease his eyebrows and look at me with concern and then, he began talking to Ben.

I began to walk forward towards the building when a boy and girl ran up to me and yelling out, "Angel! Wait up!" I stopped and faced them. They were the boy and girl that I saved and they were running away from the cops that were yelling at them to stop. The little girl had a camera and the little boy had a little pad with a pen.

"What are you kids doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your parents?" I asked them. I looked at them with concern and saw that they looked like twins and around the age of five or six. They both had dark brown hair and green eyes and both were small. The little girl gave me puppy dog eyes and I smiled softly at her and then, at the boy. I could use my telepathy power, but I choose not to and asked, "What's your guys name?" I notice that Johnny, Ben, Reed, and Sue were watching me curiously.

"I'm Raven and this is my twin brother, Ryan. We're six and we were wondering if-" The little girl began to say, but her brother interrupted her with excitement. They both had a big smile on their face, showing their teeth and had excitement in their eyes.

"If we could take a picture with you and get your autograph," The little boy, Ryan, asked. I smiled and nodded my head. Ryan gave me the notebook and I couldn't help, but chuckle at them. I shook my head and decided to write them something.

"Dear Ryan and Raven... You both look like bright and intelligent kids and I know that you both will grow up and become great people. Your smiles brighten my day and I want to thank you for that... From, Annabeth Jones," I said, out loud as I wrote it down on his notebook. Both of them beamed and I took a picture with them. When the picture was over, I was about to turn away when Raven and Ryan tugged on my pant leg. I looked down and saw a angel pendant.

"We want you to have it! We bought it at a store and we want to thank you for saving us and those two men!" Raven said with excitement. I shook my head and crouched down to their size. I grab the pendant and look at them shaking my head, no. Ryan looked sad and so did Raven. They both looked so sad and I nodded my head, yes. They beamed and hugged me. I hugged them back and took the pendant and put it on my neck. They both giggled and ran away. They turned around and waved at me. I waved back at them and walked inside with a smile on my face.

I saw Johnny and the others, walking ahead and decided to catch up with them. I ran up to them and walked by Johnny's side. He turned his head towards me and smirked at the angel pendant on my necklace and then, smiled at me. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked in a laugh and he smiled more. Johnny pointed at the angel pendant.

"That's a pretty necklace... I guess your those kids role model," He said and I shook my head no and blushed at the way he was staring at me and chuckled.

"Yeah... Their name is Raven and Ryan, twins and their six years old. Great kids," I said and Johnny smiled at me and we walked into the elevator. Reed and Sue went in and stood next to each other, across from Johnny and me. Ben came in and the doors shut. Reed hit the 20th floor. The elevator beeps, but doesn't move. I looked at Ben and knew it was him, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Either we're moving really fast...or not at all," Johnny said and I glared at him. Ben looked down sad and I felt really bad for him.

"I'll take the stairs," Ben said and was about to walk out.

"I'll come with you," I said and everyone looked at me curiously. Ben looked at me and smiled at me.

"Thank you, but you don't have too," Ben said, but I shrugged and walked out. I gave him my smirk.

"I will and plus I like walking up the stairs. Come on! We can talk and get to know each other as we walk!" I said with excitement and he chuckled. The elevator doors closed and we began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Johnny's POV:**

Annabeth or as I like to call her, Annie, is always surprising me at times. I mean, she's a very compassionate, caring, selfless, smart, loving, and beautiful woman. She's shy and quiet at times, but she will speak her mind out and tell you off. She's also, so beautiful, inside and out. I never could take my eyes away from her. The way she just stands there or when she blushes, is beautiful.

What's surprising is how worried she gets about all of our safety's. Annie was so worried about Ben and everyone else, and she didn't even know us that well. She's brave because she protected those two kids from the fire without a second thought. She didn't run away when we were on that spaceship when the cloud was coming our way. She stayed there because she was worried about our safety. Annie healed that man and saved his life. She is just badass though. I mean, she's probably the powerfulest on the team. She's full of surprises.

I was extremely surprised when I asked her, 'if she was a virgin' and she didn't want to talk about it. Probably because of the cameras, but that's shocking for me. I never thought of her as a virgin, but she didn't say she was or wasn't one. That's like a fifty percent chance there! But I wouldn't treat her differently because she was a virgin or not because I actually like her. I mean, really like her. I'm gonna try to ask her out after we talk alone.

"Johnny! Johnny!" Sue yelled and I jumped. I notice that I was staring at the elevator door. I snapped my head towards her and Reed and my eyes looked at her. Crap...

"What?" I asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Were you hearing a word I was saying?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. My sister can be so annoying at times. She's a year older then, me and treats me like a kid. I hate it.

"Obviously no," I said in a annoyed tone. Sue rolled her eyes at me annoyed and I smirked. Reed looked confused and looked at me curiously. I looked at him and got defensive and said, "What?"

"Do you like Annabeth?" Reed asked and Sue gave me a soft smile. My eyes got a little wide, but I kept my cool. I don't need them to know yet.

"Yes, she's a great friend," I said and trying to jump around the question. Sue gasped and smiled at me. Reed smirked and had his arms crossed. Sue took a step forward and pointed her pointer finger at me. Just freaking great...

"You do like her, like her. Oh my god... Wait..." Sue said with excitement, but got serious and a angry look on her face. What did I do now? She glared at me and said, "You better not be planning on sleeping with her and just dumping on her. I swear to god!" I put my hands up in surrender and interrupted her before she continued on accusing me of something.

"Wait for a minute! I'm not gonna hurt her and I'm not gonna do that. Geez!" I said and decided to change the subject. I looked around and then, asked, "How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can? Or Annie?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Reed stated and I nodded my head. Sue and Reed had their thinking faces on and Sue began to look worried. I'm just glad we're off the Annie-and-me topic.

"If it happened to him, then it could happen to us," Sue said and I smirked. That would save time and be totally awesome.

"That would save time," I said with a smirk and they both glared at me.

"Really Johnny? You want to walk around on fire, your whole life?" Sue asked me. I decided to joke around and pointed a finger at her.

"Is that a true question?" I asked them. They rolled their eyes at me and shook their head. I think our powers are cool and that we were given them for a reason. I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Come on, I can't be the only one to think this is cool?" I said and they both shook their heads. I smirked and the elevator doors opened.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving in and Testing

**Chapter 6: Moving in and Testing**

_**Follows the first movie of Fantastic Four...**_

_**Nina Dobrev plays Annabeth Jones**_

_**I don't own anything! Except Annabeth Jones!**_

_**I'm sorry about taking so long**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and for sticking to my story! I really love hearing people review my story and favoring or following my story!  
**_

_**POV = Point of View**_

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Anna = Annabeth's nickname**

**Beth = Annabeth's nickname**

**Annie = Annabeth's nickname**

**- Annabeth's outfits are on my profile...**

* * *

_**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.  
Quoted By: Albert Einstein**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was talking to Ben as we walked up the stairs. I was actually very happy and excited because I get to spend sometime with Ben, Reed, Sue, and Johnny. I'll be able to get to know them better and gain new friends. I'm already starting to get along with them all.

Ben is like a big brother, sort of, he's tough and gruff looking, but he has a soft side to him. He'll listen to you, get to understand you, and is funny and will make sarcastic jokes and comments. Reed is the nerdy guy, but easy to get along with, to me. He'll answer your questions and he's friendly and caring, I could tell already. I already knew Sue because we are already close friends. Johnny though, is a different story... He's like an a enigma, in a way to me.

"You alright there, Beth?" Ben asked, snapping me from my thoughts. When we started walking up the stairs Ben gave me the nickname, Beth. I actually liked it and let him call me it because no one else did. I thought it was actually kind of cool to be honest. The nickname he gave me was also like Johnny's nickname for me, Annie. No one ever called me that. Sue and my family will usually call me, Anna or Bethy, and everyone else calls me, Anna.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Here we are!" I said as I saw the door and jogged up the stairs and opened the door. I smiled and walked in, but held the door open for Ben as he walked in. He nodded his head in thanks as we walked in. The place was huge and with experiments everywhere. I was surprised and gasped as I saw everything. I was looking at the big experiment in the middle of the room with a awe expression. I looked back at Ben and he smirked at me with a shrug.

"Does he bring his work home with him?" I asked Ben in a playful tone. The big guy laughed and nodded his head as I turned around and saw Johnny, Sue, and Reed who were standing there and looking around. Johnny snapped his head my way and he smiled at me. I smiled back as Reed turned towards me with a smile.

"Let me show you guys to your rooms," Reed said and we all nodded our head, except Ben because he already has a room. I looked at Johnny who was looking at me with pensive eyes and a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him and brushed past his shoulder as I followed Reed towards the rooms.

* * *

I have this cool bedroom that I just fell in love with. The walls were a creamy peach color that looks like home and the carpet was blush beige and they actually fit perfect with each other. The queen-size bed was beautiful and had a creamy peach bed set with black. There was two nightstands on each side of the bed and they were a shiny dark wood color with one lamp on each nightstand. The left nightstand had an alarm clock on it and the other nightstand I put a photo of my mother, father, Malinda, and I all together and happy.

There was a closet to and a dresser that I put my other picture-frames on with photos of my family and I growing up. I put up my paintings and some of the photos of the stars on the wall. I put all my books in the 2 bookshelves with some of my sketchbooks too. There was a desk with a computer and so I just put my work supplies in. I put my easel stand in the corner of my room and I put a simple black rug under it. I put a bookshelf near it for my art supplies.

I was now standing in the middle of my room with my hands on my hips and with a triumph smile on my face. This only took a hour and a half, but my wings kept getting in the way and that annoyed the hell out of me. I huffed and I heard knocking on my door. I walked over to the door, as I began to wiggle my hair out of the ponytail. I opened the door to see Johnny there with his right hand in mid-air and ready to knock again.

"Um... hello?" I said in a curious tone. I finally got my hair out of the ponytail and put my hairband in my pocket. Johnny put his hands in his front jean pockets and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked me with his charming smile. I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest with a smile. Man he is such a player, but I'm not gonna fall for it. I'm not stupid.

"I know your a player," I bluntly told him. He raised both of his eyebrows up at me with a big smirk on his face. I chuckle and shake my head as I look to the ground.

"Darn it! How'd you find out?" He said, playfully. He threw both his arms up and looked up to the ceiling for a second, when he said that, and then, looked back at me with a nice smile. I giggled at him and nodded my head.

"When you first introduced yourself to me. You had that seductive smile and eye thing going on," I said, playfully and furrowed my eyebrows as if I was thinking. We both burst out laughing and I stepped aside to let him in. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled as he walked in. I shut the door behind me and turned around.

"Wow... You sure like art and stars," Johnny said as he looked at a painting of a beach with a beautiful sunset. There were black figures of families and dogs playing around in the beach and dolphins jumping in mid-air in the ocean water. I smiled and walked over to the painting.

"That's because I'm an astronomy student and I love to paint and draw," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I had my arms crossed over my chest still with a smile on my face as I looked at the painting. I turned my body towards Johnny and saw him staring at me again with that sparkle in his eyes again. I looked at him curiously and wondered why he was here. Is it because of him wanting to know about... Earlier?

"Um... Not saying that I don't mind your company, but why are you here? Is it because of the whole virgin thing or something?" I asked, but my last question I said really fast. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and looked at the painting again because I was blushing again...

"Um... No. I actually came over to ask you something, but... I think I might already know the answer and I don't care," He says and I let out a breath of air. I was relieved, but then I heard the last part. He knows that I'm a virgin. Probably not that hard to figure out though and so I just brushed that subject off. I faced him and he faced me. Johnny had this... this look in his eyes and I didn't know why?

"So... What did you want to ask me then?" I asked curiously. Johnny gave me a small smile and was about to speak when Sue's voice interrupted.

"Anna! Johnny! Reed needs you in the-oh!" Sue yelled as she opened my door. I looked at her curiously and Johnny turns around to see her. I stood next to him and saw his smile slowly turn into a glare. I raise an eyebrow at him then, I look at Sue to see her give us a big smile.

"Yes?" I asked and she looked back at me.

"Reed wants to start testing you guys. He wants us all in the lab so we can begin," Sue said and I smiled. I wanted to know more about my abilities and understand them, so I was all for it. I nodded my head feeling excitement over come me and began walking, but I stopped and turned around to face Johnny. He looked annoyed by his sister, but he smiled at me when I faced him. I gave him a small smile.

"After were done with the whole lab... You can ask me that question," I said and he smirked. I heard him telepathically, _"Yes! Finally!"_ I walked out with Sue and Johnny following behind us.

* * *

I was standing in this metal chamber thing and looking around it curiously. My wings were pressed against my back and so they didn't bother me as much. I was wearing a white tank top, blue jean short-shorts, and my knee high black combat boots with my hair up in a high ponytail with no bangs in the way. I knew Reed and Sue were doing the test and that Johnny and Ben were watching curiously because I could hear them thinking.

"Alright, Anna. We won't you to-um-glow, again? Okay?" Reed asked and I nod my head in understanding.

"Alright! Here we go!" I said and I shut my eyes and concentrated on glowing. I felt nothing and I looked around and nothing. I grew annoyed and I threw my hands up in the air. "Nothing is happening Reed!" I yelled and all of a sudden my whole body glowed. I found out the source. I have to be angry in order to glow.

My skin felt actually kind of hot, but not in a bothering way. I didn't feel no pain, but I felt relaxed. Strange... I shut my eyes and began concentrating. I felt like I was feeling calm and so relax, but I snapped out of it when I heard people yelling.

"Annabeth! Stop! Stop!" Sue yelled, snapping me from my concentration and thoughts. I snapped my eyes open and everything was back to normal. I notice my wings were gone and I put my hand on my back, but I didn't feel any wings. The only thing that I felt was two long bumps on my back and then, I realized something. My two scars from the hospital. My eyes grew wide.

"Wait! Did my wings go back inside me?" I asked in my loud voice so they could hear. I was looking at the metal wall that was supposedly, where they were looking at.

"Um... We think so, but we couldn't see... You almost blinded us and we think the glowing is starlight inside of you, for some unexplained reason... Now we're going to see how or what that glowing ball of light is. Can you do that for us?" I heard Sue explain to me. I slowly nod my head and think back to the hospital.

I remember thinking about a glowing ball, but what if I could think of some other object? I look around curiously and think of a tiny horse at the palm of my hand. I shut my eyes and concentrate really hard. All I thought about was that small horse in my hand. I felt all of the energy in me relax and rushing out of me, like adrenaline. I smiled when I felt the energy calm down and open my eyes. I look down at the palm of my hand and gasp. There is a glowing purple/blue/yellow horse in the palm of my hand. I smile and let the horse go and see the tiny horse running around me like it's real.

"You guys gotta see this!" I said and open the door.

"No! Anna-Anna," Reed began to say, but became quiet when he saw the horse running in the air around me. I hear people gasp and I concentrate on making the horse stop and become bigger. I shut my eyes and picture it in my mind. I hear gasps and I slowly open my eyes and gasp surprise. By my side is the same horse, but in normal size. I put my hand forward and pet it.

"Cool!" Johnny says and walking slowly towards it. I smile and noticed that the horse wasn't burning anything. I see Johnny standing beside me and I smirk at his awe-struck face. I look and see Reed, Sue, and Ben standing there and looking as awe-struck as Johnny was.

"I think you guys can pet him," I said and Johnny was the first to try. I smirk and see Reed and Sue look at the horse with suspicious eyes and Ben was just curious. I made the horse walk towards Johnny and bow it's head. He started to pet the horse and laughed. Slowly, but carefully, Sue, Reed, and Ben began to come over and pet the horse and we all smiled and laughed.

"I-I have no idea what this is... To be honest. It's light the starlight is a mixture of some kind of fire and energy and you can bend it. You can make the-the light do whatever or look whatever you like... This is amazing..." Reed began to say and I nod my head. Sue looked at me and smiled, which I returned.

"Yeah, but what about her being immune to fire, healing and her telepathy?" Ben asked and I nodded my head with curiosity. How can I be able to do all of that stuff? Reed furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head, thinking.

"Maybe the light has something to do with it. I mean, your fire probably isn't as powerful as Johnny's, maybe... But you can still bend the energy and fire at will, which makes you immune to fire. Maybe you transfer some of your energy and light into someone else body and somehow... fix the wounds and heal them. You probably regain your energy after, but that's still a mystery. About the telepathy, we'll do some more tests later on..." Reed explained and I nodded my head, but I was still confuse to be honest.

I looked up and saw Johnny smiling at with the sparkle in his eyes again and that charming smile. I smile back at him and look back at the glowing horse, but we kept stealing glances at each other. I wonder what he was going to ask me? Hmm...

* * *

_**Review! Comment! If you like it please review! I would really love that!**_


End file.
